


Mean Girl

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Childhood Trauma, Families of Choice, Fix-It of Sorts, Foster Care, Foster Kid Susie (Deltarune), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Parent(s), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Parent Death, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Unconventional Families, Underage Smoking, but it's mentioned, i guess, no smoking shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "So there's my sob story. . . . I don't even know why I told you, really.""D'you want help?"





	Mean Girl

Weeks and months went by. 

Susie and Kris tried to return to the Dark World, but every time they did, they ended up sitting in a dark, cramped room for up to hours at a time.

At some point, they just stopped trying.

Kris's hair had been cut to just below their chin once again, no longer brushing their shoulders when they sat up straight. Susie's, however, had just gotten longer. Not that she complained; it was like a blanket to protect her neck from the cool autumn air as the two of them sat skipping stones by the lake.

" . . . Can I tell you something?"

Kris looked up from the jagged rock in their hands and shrugged. "Sure."

"No, Kris — this is important."

Kris blinked. "Okay, go ahead. I'm listening."

Susie took a deep breath, not turning away from the lake. "I . . . " She groaned in frustration, running her fingers through her hair, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Kris, your mom adopted you, right?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your parents?"

They looked back down at the rock in their hands. "I don't wanna talk about it," they muttered. 

"Right. Yeah. 'Course. Stupid question." She adjusted herself so her wrist was resting on her knee and bounced her leg anxiously. " . . . Mine died when I was little." Her voice was soft. "I don't remember much about 'em, but they were really great." She sniffled once, but her voice stayed steady. "They were really sweet. My dad told great stories . . . I think. And my mom played this weird clarinet-thing? Like if a clarinet looked like a worm?" She laughed a little. "It sounded really nice. She'd play it to get me to go to sleep." Her smile faltered. "But when I was in, uh, second grade, I think, we were . . . " She sniffled again, raising her arm to wipe her eyes. "Well, to make a long story short; they died. And I was put into the system." She rested her wrist back on her knee and sighed. "I got stuck with a pretty shitty family at first. I was only like six or seven, and their two kids already hating sharing with each other, so there were a lot of issues we couldn't work out. Then I had a human family, and they were okay, but they ended up not adopting me because one of their kids got really sick or something. Then I had a _really_ shitty human family. That's where I picked up the smoking thing, actually. But then I just ran away. By that point I was just convinced that nobody wanted me, so I kept running, and eventually I ended up in a the group home just outside town." She picked at the loose threads lining the hole in the knee of her jeans. "So there's Susie's Sob Story."

Kris, who had looked up again as Susie spoke, set their jaw and chucked the rock in their hands into the lake, folding their arms over their knees and resting their chin on them. "'m sorry," they said quietly.

Susie shrugged as a tear rolled down her freckled cheek. "Not like you could've done anything." She laughed. "I don't even know why I told you, really."

"D'you want help?"

Susie turned to look at her friend. "And how would you help me?"

Kris looked back out over the lake. "You said you liked my mom, right?"

"Yeah, but she's dealing with enough as it is. She's already got you, and your brother's off at college-"

"You've met my mom, Susie," Kris interrupted. "You know as well as I do that she'd gladly take you in."

Susie swallowed, looking down and ripping up some of the nearby grass. "I don't . . . I don't wanna be a burden, Kris."

"You wouldn't be. Like you said; Asriel's off at college. He wouldn't mind if you took his bed. He isn't even  _using_ it."

" . . . You're sure?"

Kris nodded, a slight smile creeping up onto their face.

* * *

"Kris! You need to wake up!"

The human teen grumbled, pulling their blanket up over their face in protest. "'t's too early," they moaned. "Still dark out."

"Yes, Kris, it's November. That happens." Toriel pulled the blanket up and easily lifted her child from their bed. "Come on now, it's time for school. Come get your breakfast before your sister eats it all."

Kris rubbed their eyes as their mother left the room, then squinted at the other side of the room. Susie still lay on her bed, sprawled out on top of the blankets with one arm hanging over the side. She grumbled at her mother's mention of her, turning to face the wall. "'m fuckin' tired, Mama." She yawned. "Five more minutes."

"Not with that kind of language!"

Kris smiled, grabbing Susie by the wrist and pulling her from her bed. She squirmed on the cold hardwood floor for a moment before sitting up and flicking her hair out of her eyes. "I hate you," she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Hate you too." Kris helped her to her feet. "C'mon. Get some breakfast before your sibling eats it all."

 


End file.
